California Performing Arts Boarding School
by Edwardsfallenangel
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN Bella is transferred from England to California to a Performing Arts boarding school. She wants to fit in so she hides some of her life from her new friends. What will Bella think of playboy Edward Cullen? AH M for future Lemonade
1. Chapter 1

**This is California Performing Arts Boarding school. The original is now being updated every couple of days. Therefore some of the chapters may not make sense together.**

**Summary: ****Bella is transferred from England to California to a Performing Arts boarding school. She wants to fit in so she hides some of her life from her new friends. What will Bella think of the playboy Edward Cullen? All Human.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight. Not one bit! **

* * *

"Good morning, this is your pilot speaking, we will be landing in California the next ten minutes and I hope you all had a pleasant flight". The seatbelt light beamed on and the flight attendants starting their rounds.

Isabella Swan is my name but I prefer Bella. I'm 18 and I lived in England most of my life but now my parents have decided to send me off to boarding school in California so that means I might actually be able to get a tan. However this isn't a normal boarding school that I'll be going to, it's a performing arts school. While in England I attended a very expensive arts school cause apparently I have "amazing talent". I am best known for my singing ability but I have other talents too but I mainly focus on singing. The reason I'm moving to California is that my teachers think I could do much better over there than I can do here. Or they are just crap at their jobs. I'm nervous about moving as I don't know what people will think about me. Probably _Oh look another stuck up British kid._ I am not looking forward to that; I already had a hard time with the kids back at my old school.

Within the next half hour I had arrived at the airport, grabbed my luggage and was now heading to storage. When first stepped out of the airport I could feel the obvious heat change and the hustle and bustle that is the airport. I walked towards the storage claim but had to weave in and out of people. Finally when I opened the door the air conditioned air hit my face instantly cooling me down.

"Good Morning." An average aged woman nodded at me.

"Morning, I'm here to pick up a car, under the name Isabella Swan."

"Ah yes, the Koenigsegg CCX, that car has made all the guys here go a bit crazy." The woman laughed.

"It usually has that effect." I answered while I signed the piece of paper she put in front of me. When I pushed it back towards her she stood up and asked me to follow her. She grabbed my keys from a board behind the counter and passed them towards me. I followed her through some corridors until I came to a car park of some sorts. I saw my gorgeous sports car a couple of rows away. The woman walked down with me and stood beside the car while I checked that everything is in order.

"Perfect, thank you" I nodded to the woman as I pressed the unlock button, she nodded and wished me a good day and walked back to the corridor we came through. I tossed all of my belongings into the back of the car before I climbed into the drivers' seat and took a deep breath. I missed this car while I was still in England, it was sent here before me so I could use it while here rather than buying a new car. I put the key into the ignition and heard the engine purr to life. Rihanna's CD that I had in my car started up again as I moved out of the parking lot after setting up my location on my SatNav.

_I've been looking for a driver who's qualified  
So if you think that you're the one step into my ride  
I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine  
With a sunroof top and a gangster lean_

So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

Got you where you wanna go if you know what I mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night

Cuz I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-

Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

I got class like a 57 cadillac  
Got all the drive but a whole lot of boom in the back  
You look like you can handle whats under my hood  
You keep saying that you will boy I wish you would

So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

Got you where you wanna go if you know what I mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night

Cuz I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-

Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Cuz you play the game, got what I got (Get it Get it)  
Don't Stop It's a sure shot  
Aint no ferrari huh boy I'm sorry  
I ain't even worried  
So step inside and ride  
(ride, ride, ride, ride, ride...)

So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

Got you where you wanna go if you know what I mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night

Cuz I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-

Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

I pulled up to some red lights when a car next to me beeped. I turned my head to the side to see a group of guys sat with their roof down checking out my car.

"Yo, Dude, race you to the next set of lights!" The driver shouted at my car. Typical that he thinks I'm a dude, I guess I'll just have to show them. I revved up my car and once the lights turned I was off down the road with them on my tail. You could hear the passengers of the car shouting at the driver to go faster. I soon arrived at the other set of traffic lights that were red and saw them pull up beside me.

"He must be a racer of something." _Oh how wrong you are_. I thought. I quickly applied some lip-gloss and decided to be daring and lowered my window. I could see them all moving forward to see who the driver was. Once it was fully lowered they were sat there looking at me jaw slacked.

"How does it feel to be beaten by a girl?" I asked innocently.

"Shit man, a girl beat you!" One of the guys shouted.

"That isn't your car is it little girl?" The driver asked.

"Oh it is, I better get going, see you boys around." I gave them a wink and drove away and couldn't help but giggle to myself. Soon enough I was pulling into the school grounds. Everything is so much bigger here. I noticed that there were only a few students wondering around which meant that classes were in session. I pulled my car into a spare space and stepped out into the sun. I looked around the area before leaning back into my car to grab my sun glasses. Once I pulled them on I finally headed towards a bright white building with "_Main Office" _written above the door. I pushed the door open and headed towards the main desk where a mild age woman was sat typing away at her computer.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan" I said while leaning slightly over the counter to the woman.

"Oh hello Isabella, I'm Miss Cope, Welcome to CPA" She said with such enthusiasm I thought she was going to fall off her chair.

"Please call me Bella"

"Of course, so I need you to sign and fill in these forms, here is a map to the school and also all the available places for you to stay, most of them are dorms but some apartments are in their as well." I nodded and took all the papers with me and sat a spare table that was by the wall. After I finished filling out the forms I finally had a glance at the available places. Miss Cope was right about it being mostly dorms as I only found three apartments.

**3 Bedrooms, 2 Bathrooms, Kitchen/living room**

**Girl wanted 2 Female Occupants $90 a week**

**4 Bedrooms, 2 Bathrooms, Kitchen, Living area**

**2 Girls wanted 2 Male Occupants. $125 a week**

**3 Bedrooms, 3 Bathrooms, Kitchen, Living Area, Dining Area, Roof top garden**

**Girl wanted, 2 Female Occupants $200 a week.**

Out of the three I found it seemed that the last one was the only one that would reach my standards. I quickly grabbed my forms and headed back towards Miss Cope.

"Here you go Miss Cope." I handed her the forms that she needed.

"Thank you dear, Okay so I need you to look at this booklet and pick out the classes you want to do and then you can come in tomorrow to tell me what you have chosen ready for Monday, okay?" I flipped through the booklet she handed and nodded.

"Oh Miss Cope, I was wondering if you knew if this apartment was still available?" I pointed the one I had chosen and Miss Cope instantly started nodding.

"Yes, that is still available, the two girls that live there are Alice and Rosalie, you should get on well with them. Here is the address and I shall see you tomorrow. If you have any trouble with the girls just come back here and I'll give you a dorm." She smiled and I big her farewell. I walked back out into the sunshine; just as I pulled my sunglasses down I noticed that my car had caused quite a crowd. I sighed and shook my head, it always seemed to do this, I know I should get a car that blends in but it's my dream car and therefore I should be allowed it. I carried on walking closer to the car when until I could hear what people were saying.

"It's one of the world's most expensive cars, I wonder who owns it?"

"Look at how streamline it is, I really want to touch it." I finally heard another and pressed the unlock button causing everyone to look around trying to find the owner. Only one person could see me and they stood there with their jaw slack.

"You own THIS?" He pointed from me to the car. His little outburst caused more people to turn and look, many followed by gasps. What's wrong with a girl owning an expensive sports car? I almost shouted but held myself back.

"Yeah, she's a beauty don't you think?" I smiled and walked past him. The group of guys spilt away leaving enough room for me to get past. "Thank you for admiring my car by the way, I'll see you all around." I smiled and climbed into the drivers' seat and started her up. When I finally pulled away I looked into my review mirror and laughed as all the guys were still standing there watching my car leave. I shook my head and finally headed to the apartment I wanted to live at.

When I pulled up to the address I had to do a double take as this could not be classed as an apartment. It was more of a house, it was two stories tall with white washed walls with beach wood frames and a small front garden filled with a range of flowers. I finally stepped out of the car and walked up the small pathway. When I arrived at the door I took a deep breath and knocked. No one answered straight away but just as I was about to knock a second time the door flew open and standing in its place was a girl that could easily be mistaken for a model. She was a very obvious beauty, with her long blonde hair, her striking blue eyes and not to mention her height, she easily beat my 5ft 6".

"Yes?" Oh and she's extremely rude so I'm going to guess she is Rosalie. Her attitude finally knocked some sense into me.

"Hi, I'm Bella, I'm new here and looking for an apartment and saw this one so I thought I would come check it out, if that's alright with you?" I was giving her back as much as she was giving me. However my answer seemed to surprise her as she raised a perfectly shaped eye brow at me.

She was about to say something back when she was cut off by a squeal and pushed to the side. She glared down at the girl who pushed her aside however the other girl took no notice as she was staring at me. This other girl, Alice I'm guessing, was very petite but had a subtle beauty unlike Rosalie. She had short black hair that was flicked out in all directions and kind of looked like a pixie. She was slightly bouncing on the balls of her feet which showed me that she was just full of energy.

"Hi, I'm Alice," She stuck her hand out for me to shake, "and this is Rosalie but ignore her as she is just grumpy as she has had any in two days." Alice rambled causing me to laugh but soon stopped when Rosalie glared at me but then stopped when Alice nudged her in the ribs.

"Come in, Come in, I love you accent by the way." Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house.

"Oh thank you." My blush soon appeared across my cheeks as no one has every complimented me on my accent before.

"Okay so let me show you around and then we can chat." She gave me the tour of the whole house. She started off with the living room which was very big and housed two settees, a coffee table, a bookshelf and a massive TV and other gadgets. She then led me into the kitchen and I fell in love. It was also big, a pale yellow with an off white marble tops. A breakfast bar, a double fridge, a double cooker just everything anyone needs to make a fabulous meal. I dragged my hand across the work top.

"Do you cook Bella?" Alice asked while leaning against the door frame watching me admire the kitchen.

"Yeah, I used to cook a lot at home." I smiled and Alice joined me.

"Good, cause we are utterly crap," I laughed while she grabbed my hand and showed me the rest of the house, "and this is going to be your room." She commented and opened the door to reveal the bedroom that could be possibly mine. My mouth dropped open as I took in my surroundings, the walls were a baby blue and the carpet was white. In the centre wall sat a large king-size bed, next to it was bedside tables. Around the room there was random furniture jotted around including a desk, bookcase, a sofa and my wardrobe.

"What's through that door?" I asked as I started to walk over to it, Alice didn't answer but opened the door for me and inside was my own bathroom. It's colours were exactly the same as my bed room. This place just seems to be perfect.

"Come on lets go talk." She grabbed my hand and walked back towards the living area where Rosalie was sat watching TV which Alice then turned off and placed me on the other sofa.

"So Bella, tell us about yourself." Such a simple question that is hard to answer.

"Well, I'm 18, I just got here from England, I've lived there all of my life until now. I went to a performing arts school there as well, but I moved here as my parents and old teachers thought I would learn more here than I did there. I uh, I'm a Libra; I'm trying to be more out there as I usually stay inside my shell. Could take a while though." I smiled at them both.

"We'll help, we're good like that!" Alice bounced from her seat to tackle me causing me to laugh. It was then that I saw Rosalie move forward.

"Can you even afford a place like this?" She sneered.

"Oh purlease darling, I wouldn't be here if I couldn't." This caused Alice to fall into a fit of giggles and I saw Rosalie give a small smile.

"I like her Ali" She commented as she leaned back into the sofa.

"Me too." She squeezed my shoulders.

"Me three." This statement caused all of us into more fits of laughter but once we all calmed down Alice offered me the spare room which I gladly accepted. It was then that I started moving all of my belongings into my new room with the help of my new roommates.

"Fancy Chinese?" Rosalie asked while putting my last item of clothing into my chest of draws.

"Please, I'm starving." With that Rosalie went to order Chinese and half an hour later we were sat on the sofa swapping stories and basically hanging out.

"Bella, do you mind if I call you B?" Alice asked as she tucked into her box.

"Any reason to why?"

"Just easier to say, like Jasper is Jazz or J, Emmett is Em, Edward is E, Rosalie is Rose and I go by Alice or Ali." Alice said while counting off of her fingers.

"And they asked?" I asked as I leaned further back into the sofa.

"Oh god, we forgot to tell you." Rose smack herself in the head.

"You'll meet them on Monday. But Emmett is Rose's boyfriend and Jasper is mine." I just nodded.

"However, Jasper is my twin brother, Emmett is Alice's older brother but Edward is her twin." Rosalie added.

"But don't get involved with E, however much I love him he is complete ass." I snickered at that.

"So its like two families coming together as one?" I concluded.

"Exactly!" Alice stated while pointing her chopsticks into the air.

"So tell me about them."

"I'll start, Okay, so Emmett is basically all muscle which is a good thing," Rose winked causing me to giggle, "He is a band with J and E, he looks intimidating but he's just a big bear really, until you get him into bed." This caused Alice to gag.

"You really don't want to hear them." She then again started to fake gag.

"Shut up Alice, your just as bad, I've seen you and I really don't like looking at my brothers naked ass." This caused me to break out into hysterical laughter causing the girls to join in.

"Anyway moving onto Jasper, he's sweet, he is totally calm all the time so he's my ying to my yang," She smiled with a distance look in her eyes, "He's tall like Rose, short blonde hair, a different shade of blue for his eyes though and he's my soul mate." She finished while leaning back and sighing. I looked over to Rose who just shook her head.

"And what about Edward?"

"I'd rather not discuss him" Alice muttered and Rose nodded. I just looked between the both of them feeling like I was missing out on something. We soon all said our goodnights and I climbed into my new bed, instantly sinking deep down into the soft sheets. The day was finally catching up with me and I drifted off into sleep.

**Press the green button to let me know what you think!**

**Love**

**Edwardsfallenangel**

**X **


	2. Chapter 2

**This has been rewritten, and I am more happy with it than I was before. **

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

I woke up to sunshine shining through a gap in my curtains. I could help but smile at the fact I had finally moved and was living in a completely different place. I rolled out bed and smiled as I looked around my new room. I finally padded my way out of my room towards the kitchen where I could smell coffee. Alice and Rosalie were both still dressed in their pyjamas while reading magazines and drinking coffee. I walked in grabbing myself a cup before plopping down in one of the spare seats.

"Morning" I muttered around my cup.

"Morning to you too," – Alice smiled – "What are you up to today?" – She asked while placing her cup back down.

"I need to sort through my schedule and what not," I nodded my head to myself.

"Do you know anything about the campus yet?" Rose asked while leaning forward on her arms.

"Nope" Rosalie then went on to describe all the different classes they provide. Including Band classes, solos, composition, song writing and also dance classes. She then went on to explain what she and Alice takes, including the fact they are a band, missing a third member. Apparently their teacher didn't think people were up to their standard so wouldn't assign another member. Hearing them both talk about the classes, I finally decided on which lessons I would like to take. With them in mind I jumped up and said my goodbyes to my new room mates and I went to get ready for the day. While I was in the shower I thought about what Rosalie had said about finding another band member. As much as I would love to fill that spot I was uncertain due to past experiences.

Back in England my teachers found my talent impressive therefore put me in lots of different classes to see what I could handle, one of them being involved in a girl group. At first I wanted to just be in the background and write a couple songs to sing just so the other girls get noticed. However my teachers saw me differently, they wanted me to be the lead singer of the group, to take control of the songs and basically use the girls as back up. Even though I tried to get them to change their minds they wouldn't budge and that's when the bitching and hating began. The girls in the group got extremely pissed off at the fact I got all the attention. They stopped turning up to rehearsals and starting spreading rumours about me. My teachers noticed and immediately said that they were jealous, therefore that explains why I had no friends back there. I slowly started to loose steam so my teachers suggested to my parents for me to try a new experience and here I am today. I wanted so badly to be in a band to share the experience with someone but teachers always wanted me to do more than I wanted. In the end I decided to just take the solo class, least that way I can do one part harmony.

After I finished getting ready I was already on my way to office, enjoying the sunshine. I walked into the all too bright building to see Miss Cope already smiling as I walked through the door.

"Good Morning Miss Cope" I smiled as I approached the bench.

"Good Morning Bella, I know you're here to talk about your classes but I have some news"- My face dropped as I didn't know what to expect- "Oh it's nothing bad dear but your old teacher Mr Wild wrote to us about your classes. He selected them for you". I automatically groaned. _Not again._

"We usually don't let a student take more than 3 classes at most but he insists you take 5" – My face fell even more.

"Why can't I pick my own classes? Can't I ignore what Mr Wild says?" I pleaded.

"I'm sorry dear but the Principle agrees with him as he knows of you"

"I can't believe this"

"I'm sorry Bella; it won't be as bad as you think it will. They aren't all on the same day, they are spread throughout the week" – She smiled at me.

"Can I read the letter?"

"Sure Dear" She handed me a letter that was neatly folded into three.

_Dear Mr Green,_

_Thank you very much for accepting Bella Swan into your school. As you have seen she is extremely talented and I would like her to take the current lessons that you offer as she should be able to handle it with ease. However there is something you should know about Bella, she's not extremely confident about herself therefore may take an extra push to do these lessons. But I'm sure you agree that she is going to go far if she completes the next two years. Out of the lessons you offer I suggest putting Bella in; Solo Singers, Song writing, Composing, Chorography and Group singers. I know she will probably reject the idea of being in a group but that is understandable with what happened back here but please let her do as she pleases with that lesson. Once again I thank you and would like to keep in touch with Bella's progress. _

_Yours Sincerely _

_Mr A. Wild_

Oh how I want to fly back to England just to slap that man. Why does he have to interfere? I looked back at Miss Cope, she looked slightly sad probably reading my expression of annoyance. I sighed and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. I know I can handle the work load it's the fact that I have to do all of this again. _This time it's going to be different. _I nodded to myself.

"Can I have my timetable please?"

"Sure sweetheart, I'm sure you will be able to cope" She smiled again and I could only muster up enough energy for half a smile. I took the timetable and had a quick glance.

Monday – Group singers and Composing

Tuesday – Solo singers and Chorography

Wednesday – Free day

Thursday – Song Writing and Solo Singers

Friday - Chorography and Group Singers

It didn't seem to be that bad, all the classes varied in length but on average I would be finishing around 4. I nodded to Miss Cope and headed back outside. I kept staring at the time table muttering to myself. When I finally reached the apartment I really just wanted to eat some chocolate. I walked up to the door and was about to turn the handle when the door flew open making me squeak. Alice stood there slightly bouncing on her toes, grinning ear to ear. She held out her arm and key dangled from her fingers.

"You new key Roomy" She smiled and started bouncing up and down again, making her hair swish side to side. I grabbed the key and walked in.

"Thanks, so what's up?"

"You know the usual," – She walked through the lounge before she dropped down on the sofa next to Rose who was concentrating on the Xbox. – "Did you get your classes sorted? What days do you have off?"

"Breathe Alice,"- I laughed- "I have Wednesdays off"

"Same as me and Rose, we can do loads of things, shopping and…" I held my hands up signalling for her to stop.

"Whoa Alice, I'm going to be catching up on work for a bit as it is, you have to remember I have missed the proper start of the year"

"Well you can do it on your afternoons off"

"I don't really have afternoons off"

"Well what the earliest you finish?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"I finish every day at 4"

"Hmm, you do afternoon classes then?" Her head tilting even more the side.

"No, I'm there all day, don't worry about it I've got it all sorted" I smiled willing for her to drop it.

"Oh okay, so what your first class?" She started bouncing again.

"Group singers with Mr Banners" Just as the words left my mouth she jumped from her seat onto me squealing.

"You're with me and Rose! I wonder whose group he will put you in. Hopefully mine and Rose's because we really need another part of our harmony. That reminds me we haven't heard what kind of voice you've got"

"Well you obviously do because I'm talking right now" I smiled smugly at her. She just frowned at e as she knitted her eyebrows together. – "Don't worry that pretty little head of yours you'll hear it soon enough" That seem to calm her down some.

"Let's watch some movies" I smiled as the three of us settled down for a chick flick marathon including popcorn and the chocolate I was craving. After hours upon hours of films I finally crawled into my new bed and snuggled right down into the middle. I stared at the ceiling wondering what tomorrow will bring.

_I hope this time I will fit in._

* * *

**Hope you are all enjoying this, let me know by pressing the green button!!**

**Love**

**Edwardsfallenangel**

**X **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I do not own twilight or any songs used in the chapter but I'm keeping my fingers crossed that my wish comes true one day haha**

_**Edited **_

* * *

"Ugh"

Why do I always wake up feeling crappy on Monday mornings? I rolled out of bed and wondered over to my bathroom. I did all my necessities and walked back to my wardrobe. Tapping my chin with my finger I was scanning my clothes to decide was I could wear for my "Official first day". I ended up with black skinny jeans, a dark blue flowing top and black ballet pumps. I tied my hair up into a sleek ponytail and applied a little bit of make-up but not too much. I looked at my watch and realised it was 8.00am classes but luckily my classes didn't start till 9. I walked out of my bedroom down into the living area, where I soon realised I was the first up. I decided I would make chocolate chip pancakes for Alice and Rosalie. 15 minutes later I was knocking on Rosalie's door.

"Uh, Come in" she called out groggily.

"Morning Rose, I thought you would like some breakfast" I wandered over toward her bed. Her room was similar to mine but instead of blue walls her was a subtle green. Rose lifted her eye mask from her face and stared at the tray in my hands.

"Oh you didn't have to make breakfast Bella, what time is it?"

I handed her the plate of pancakes and cutlery and set the tray down on her lap after she had sat up.

"About 8.20, and its okay I got up to early but I'm thinking about heading down to the school building anyway to look around a bit and get a feel for it"

"Oh okay, Oh My God Bella, these pancakes are amazing. You make them better than my mum" I couldn't help but chuckle at that comment. Once I finished the other batch of pancakes and gave them to Alice I gathered my school bag and keys and walked out to my car. I couldn't help but smile whenever I saw this car, its just so beautiful. I parked in a spot close to the building, once I got all of my belongings and locked the car I walked through the double doors and was amazed by the size of the hall way. You could at least fit a truck in this place. I took the map of the school out of my bag and started wondering around to look for where my first class was going to be. I noticed I passed a couple of recording studios and that's when I heard it. A beautiful melody was coming out of one of the studios. I walked back up to the door and pressed my ear slightly against it.

_I should never think  
What's in your heart _

_What's in our home  
__But it's all I want_

_You'll learn to hate me  
Should never call me baby  
Oh Lord  
So call me by my name_

The guy that was singing this song had a velvet like voice, it was very soothing. I was starting to wonder why he was in here so early recording but my thoughts were interrupted by the bell. I almost fell over but caught myself last minute. I walked away from the door quickly and headed towards the class room where my first lesson will be. After finally finding my classroom room I saw Rose and Alice stood next to it holding Starbucks in their hands. I couldn't help but smile. Rose held out one of the cups towards me and I took it wrapping my hands around it and smelling the rich aroma.

"We thought because you made breakfast, we'll give you the coffee" Rose stated with a smile while Alice nodded agreeing. We walked into the class room and my new teacher Mr Banner asked me to come to the desk.

"Hello, I'm guessing you're the new student Isabella Swan?" His voice was deep but you could tell he used to be a singer most likely blues.

"Yes, but I prefer to go by Bella"

"Bella, okay, I have been informed about you and your abilities and have already assigned you to a group, they seem to have trouble with harmonising"

"Ah okay, so you want me to try and get them into order? Will I be singing as well?"

"Of course silly, otherwise you would just be an assistant in this class" His laugh was throaty. "You can take a seat wherever you want and I will introduce you to the class then the group you will be joining".

As he said that another bell went and people started walking into the class. I sat with Alice and Rose and told them what Mr Banner said. They knew I wasn't going to be in their group and they were slightly disappointed by that.

"Dude, have you seen that black sports car that's in the car park. I bet Cullen owns it" I wanted to smile at this comment but he thought it was someone else's. I looked at Alice for an explanation for the last name reference.

"Edward" was all that she said I just nodded. Just at that point a girl walked in and I couldn't help but let my jaw drop. _What the hell is she wearing?_ She was wearing a mini skirt, knee high boots and pink frilly top that showed was too much cleavage. Her fake blonde extensions were dead straight which didn't suit her face shape. She was pretty in a way, her deep blue eyes and her straight nose. _Obvious nose job._ She walked straight past my desk to a seat on the other side in the room, just as she sat down I swear her clone walked in but with dark brown hair instead.

"That's Lauren and Jessica" Rose sneered. I could tell they didn't like them just by the looks they were giving them. "They think they're "popular". That everyone wants to be with them or be like them" She made a gagging sound which caused Lauren turn around a glare, I quickly looked away, I didn't want to make an enemy already but I knew I wasn't going to like her.

"Ah Mr Cullen and Miss Denali you decided to turn up then and only 5 minutes late this time" I looked up from my Starbucks and my jaw dropped once again. The girl stood before me had long strawberry blonde hair that was in curls, high cheekbones and light blue eyes. She was wearing something similar to Lauren and Jessica but a bit more…hmm flamboyant? But I couldn't help but notice who she had her arm around. He had well defined features but what stood out the most was his copper like hair which seemed all over the place for the "just got out of bed look" which I'm assuming is true. He was wearing baggy jeans so you could just see the waistband of his CK boxers, a tight fitting black t-shirt and a leather jacket on top. His eyes were a emerald green that seemed to shine with amusement. He did look hot but also arrogant. I then realised he was called Mr Cullen, so that meant he was Alice's brother Edward.

He walked past my desk and I got a smell of his 121 Sexy aftershave. He sat down by the three lookalikes and put his arms on the backs of their chairs and they all giggled like small children and he just got a cocky grin. _Ass. _

"Good morning class, We have a new student today, her name is Bella and she just moved here from England" He pointed towards me and I felt the heat rise up to my cheeks. "Today your going to get into your groups and start planning your styles of music. Miss Denali, Miss Mallory, Miss Stanley and Miss Swan can you come to my desk please".

We all stood up and headed to the desk. All three of them looked me up and down as to see if I'm decent enough.

"Alright girls, Miss Swan will be joining your group" Mr Banner stated calming with crossing his fingers over this desk.

"What!" All the girls screamed at the same time. I couldn't help but feel a bit insulted. I noticed the rest of the class stopped doing what they were doing to listen to what Mr Banner was going to say to the girls.

"Miss Swan here is going to help to get you girls into harmony cause at the moment your all over the place. And before you ask she knows what she is going cause she was transferred here from an England Performing Arts school so no arguments. You may use the room next door to get acquainted"

All three girls sighed and turned to give me glares I couldn't help but flinch. I haven't even said one word to them yet but seems like they hate me. _Why does this always happen?_ We walked to the other room and they all looked at me, judging me.

"We don't need your help" Lauren almost shouted.

"We don't know what she can do yet Lauren" the girl that was attached to Edwards arm said.

"Oh Tanya you can't be serious. Just look at her, she's so plain and British."

"Hey, I'm standing right here! And there isn't anything being wrong being British, I'm not complaining that I have to work with Americans am I?" I don't think they expected my outburst but I hated when people judged me. They all showed anger across their plastic faces and slowly started to circle me. _What the hell is happening?_ After turning a semi circle I could see Rose and Alice peering through the window of the door. As Tanya said something to the other two I mouthed "_help me" _at Alice and Rose. They quickly nodded and headed back the class room.

"I bet she can't even sing that's why they sent her here which is pointless because she'll be like just kicked out.

"Hey!"

"Excuse me. We've having a conversation"

"Well Excuse me for standing in this room with you while your talking about me like I'm not here."

Tanya approached me. "Listen kid, you don't know what your getting yourself into. Us three run this school and we can make you or break you, you got that?" She poked me in the chest.

"That's enough Miss Denali" She froze on the spot and slowly turned round to see the red faced of Mr Banner. I could tell he wasn't impressed.

"So this is how you treat new students? Hmm? Miss Swan you wont have to be involved in this group anymore, Rose and Alice asked if you could be in their group instead. I completely agree with them". With that I walked out of the room back to the normal class. Rose and Alice were smiling wildly at me I walked up to them and gave them both a hug and thanked them continuously. For the next hour they updated me on the stuff that they have already done and would love some new material. I'm willing to give them the material but I'm worried about where they would place me in the group, I would love to be equals but most of the time the teachers want me to be lead. _That is not going to be the same. _Once the bell rang all three of us stood up and put our stuff away.

"Hi Girlies" a booming voice came out of no where, making me jump.

"Oh Emmett don't scare Bella like that". I turned around to see Emmett, he looked like what exactly I imagined him to be like. The first thing that you notice is his size. He's _huge_! All muscle, any guy would be threatened by him but then when you look at his face he has the cutest dimples on each cheek therefore showing he is actually a complete softy. His brown eyes held more depth than mine but they set his features of. His short black hair looked the same as Alice's but his is curly.

"Hi I'm Jasper" A cute blonde boy stuck his hand out for me to shake. He did look a lot like Rose but obviously more masculine. He has short blonde hair, the same blue eyes as Rose's. He was well built but not as big as Emmett.

"Hi nice to finally meet both of you" Next thing you know my feet weren't on the ground anymore as I was picked up into a big bear hug by Emmett.

"HI BELLA!" He bellowed. I think my eardrum burst.

"Emmett put Bella down. I think we should all go to lunch, what time do you have to be back Bells?" She raised her eyebrow at me.

"One I think"

She nodded and we headed out the door and towards the car park. We decided to go to a little restaurant that was just off campus and about 5 minute drive.

"Rosie baby, we have a problem not everyone can fit in my jeep cause I got my equipment in there" He frowned while looking apologetically at me.

Rose and Alice didn't know I owned a car because I kept it well out the way cause I didn't want anyone stealing it. Just before Rose answered I jumped in.

"Oh don't worry about it Em, I've got my car." Rose and Alice looked at me with confusion. We carried on walking down the hall while I explained why I didn't say anything about my car. When we walked outside there was a crowd of people around my car staring in awe.

"What are they looking at" Jasper asked while trying to stand on his toes to get a look.

"That would be my car" I answered with a grin. All four of them looked at me like I'm crazy. "Oh come and look". It took me ages to push past the crowd but when I finally did I heard four gasps and turned round to see Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper staring at me. "What?"

"You own a Koenigsegg CCX?" Rose jaw dropped.

"Yes I do" I don't think the crowd heard our conversation as I could still hear them asking each other who owned the car. "I would offer you all a lift but its only a two seated, so how about it Rose?" I raised my eye brows and she squealed causing the crowd to look at her.

"Are you serious?"

"Hell yeah" With that I got the keys out my bag and unlocked the car. All the boys that surrounded the car gasped as they realised that I was the one driving one of world's most expensive cars. Rose ran round to the passenger seat and climbed in. I turned back to Emmett and told him to meet us at the restaurant, all he did was nod I really could help the smile that spread across my face. As I climbed into the car the chatter started back up in the crowd and I could hear chorus's of: "_Who's that?"_

_I've been noticed now. _

I pulled away from the parking lot and glanced over at Rose. I couldn't help but laugh at her awed expression while she softly stroked the interior. I turned to face the front and pressed my foot down harder on the accelerator causing Rose to squeal a bit at the sound. We soon pulled into the restaurants car park with Emmett's jeep behind us. I climbed out of the driver's seat to meet everyone else. Rose seemed reluctant to remove herself from my car that was until Alice grabbed her arm.

"How was it?" She was bouncing on the spot still holding onto Rose.

"Magnificent, I still can't believe you own this car Bella" Rose turned towards me looking past me to the car. I couldn't help but giggle.

"You want to drive it later?" I don't usually like people driving my car but I knew I could trust Rose with my baby.

"Are you kidding? That would be awesome!" She ran towards me and next thing you know I was laying on the floor with Rose on top of me. I couldn't help the blush that crept to my cheeks because it really did look like something wrong.

"Emmett wipe that smirk off your face" Rose said while helping me off the ground. I looked around her to look at Emmett and indeed he had a smirk but it was soon replaced with a frown. I had to laugh at how well Rose knows him.

Alice then once again grabbed our arms dragging us into the restaurant. She chose a round table so that the conversation could keep flowing. When it was time to order, Alice and Rose ordered salads, Emmett a double cheeseburger, Jasper a small pizza and I got a steak, almost rare. All four of them looked at me with their mouths hanging open.

"What?" I didn't feel comfortable with their stares and shifted in my seat.

"You're eating steak? But you're a girl!" Emmett couldn't help but boom out.

"So, that doesn't mean I have to eat healthy, you should of seen what I ate in England. I was known as the walking trash can because I would eat almost anything"

"But you're eating it almost rare how can you do that?" Jasper was puzzled.

"Easy, cut it up, put it in your mouth, chew it and swallow. Ta Da you've eaten steak" I threw my hands up in the air dramatically which caused everyone to burst out with laughter. The conversation flowed while we were all eating our meals. Only when we had finished did we hear the girlish giggles. Turning around in my chair and looking into the corner I could see that there was a booth which was surrounded by girls in mini skirts. They all slowly moved to show who they were with. Ah of course the mighty Edward Cullen that all the girls keep going on about. The rest of the table was looking with me and made disgusted noises.

"I'm guessing he's a fan of the ladies?"

"Well Duh!" Emmett announced and we all burst into laughter again while looking at the other booth. Suddenly Edward looked up probably to see what the noise was about. He looked back down to carry on his conversation but then did a double take like he had seen something. That's when I noticed he was staring at me with a crooked grin. He was probably thinking I was interested as I was looking at him. I made a disgusted face and turned back round to the group. After we all paid we headed back to the cars and going are our separate ways. I headed back to the school for my next class. The lesson was dragging but I did meet a lovely girl called Angela.

When class was finally finished I walked out into the parking lot with Angela and said our goodbyes when we passed her car. My car didn't seem to have many admirers this afternoon. I pressed the button to unlock my car and opened the door to step in when I felt someone behind me.

"Hey Bella right?" I turned to see Edward Cullen leaning against my car in front of me with his stupid grin. Now that I was up close I could easily admit that he is pretty hot.

"Yeah" I curtly replied. I really wasn't in the mood to handle with guys like him. I've already been down that road. _Don't bring up memories now_.

"You wanna go for a coffee or something" _That's a bit forward, I've only met him like two seconds ago. _

"Nah I'm good thanks"

"What do you mean no? Don't you know who I am?" _Yeah a cocky arrogant git. _

"Yes"

"Well why wont you come for coffee?" He raised his eyebrows and then shuffled a little bit closer to me making me step back.

"Because I don't want to, and I know what your like"

"What you don't even know me"

"Oh but you see I do, the popular guy, the one that gets all the girls and drops them once he's had enough, thinks he's the king of the world, doesn't care for other people's feelings. See I do know you" With that I climbed in the car and left a stunned Edward looking at where I stood. I let out a long breath.

_Well that was fun._

When I finally got home I explained to Rose and Alice why I was running behind, causing them both to laugh when I was finished. We spent the rest of the night watching chick flicks and throwing popcorn into each others hair. It's nice to have girlfriends.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the new edited version.**

**Love**

**Edwardsfallenangel**

**X **


End file.
